


Helpful Scent

by GreyLiliy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wade Wilson, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Wade didn’t have Heats until Spider-Man Scented him and reminded his body what it was like to want an Alpha.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318





	Helpful Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Omega!Wade for Going Unnoticed got an idea for something I wanted to write, but realized didn’t really fit with what I wanted for that story—so I wrote it as a one-shot instead. I did keep a headcanon from Going Unnoticed concerning Omega!Wade that I liked though, and it’ll make an appearance here as well. (I also liked a headcanon about Peter that I kept, too, but it’s getting revealed here first. XD).
> 
> I rather liked how this turned out. It was fun exploring an unwanted Heat in such detail and getting SpideyPool in there while I was at it. Enjoy some angsty Omega!Wade and Alpha!Peter.

Wade didn’t have Heats.

They’d stopped long ago.

He grabbed the edges of his sink, head bowed as he breathed hard through his mouth. The usual aches and pains of his skin and muscle faded into the background as a new, feverish longing ran through him. It started under his belly and burned through him, begging him to act.

_The best part about Weapon-X was getting rid of them!_

_No weeks of his life wasted with needy begging._

Intimate moments with loved ones had been on his terms. Wade had had total control over his desires and needs. His arousal could be stopped as easily as it was started and he liked it that way!

Wade sucked in a shaking breath, rattling his lungs. The muggy feeling continued to wash over him, begging for his attention with an unacceptable truth:

A Heat.

_But where did it come from?_

_Why now?_

“I don’t know, but I can’t do anything about it now,” Wade said, grinding his teeth together. He dropped his head into the center of his bathroom mirror and shoved a hand into his pants. “Let’s just…get it over with.”

He closed his eyes as he touched himself, working himself to a quick finish and a jerk of his hips. The relief that followed gave him the clarity of mind to push away from the sink and wander into his bedroom, but he could feel the tension and heat growing again with each step.

_We’re going to have to cancel a few jobs._

_This isn’t ending any time soon, is it?_

Wade collapsed on his bed, still panting as the curling heat made itself known with a stubborn force that would make his enemies laugh. _Annoying Deadpool meets his match!_ He grunted and touched himself while trying to rip his clothes off. They stuck to him as his wounds weeped new waves of pus in place of a regular person’s sweat.

His Heats had been bad before Weapon-X and before his scars covered every inch of him.

The latest nightmare felt suffocating with no outlet to get cooler or satisfaction.

_Our hand isn’t doing it, is it?_

_A toy, maybe? That worked before._

Wade bit his pillow and curled in on himself. Toys worked, but they still made for a miserable time. They never satisfied like an Alpha’s touch or Scent. It was a means to an end, but it dragged out the experience longer than necessary.

The Heat wanted results and a toy didn’t produce what his womb wanted.

_Are we going to survive a week of this alone?_

Wade had to.

He didn’t know any Alpha he trusted enough to call. Sure, a few of his exes might be willing to help him through it out of pity, but he couldn’t ask them of that. And the other Alpha he knew—he couldn’t ask them.

_We’ll just have to think of him instead._

Wade grunted in agreement and closed his eyes, his hand still busy. If he pretended hard enough, he could still smell the deep, welcoming Scent of an Alpha that had given him another chance.

_Spider-Man_

The Hero had Scented Wade the last time they met. A week had passed since then, but Wade remembered it clearly: There’d been a nasty fight with a few rouges with artificially enhanced men that were too much for Spider-Man alone. He’d been angry at Wade’s appearance at first—specifically due to Wade shooting a man about to bash Spider-Man’s skull in—but had to accept the help before he was overwhelmed by enhanced lab rats.

They saved the lives of ten people who’d been trapped, and that was enough to gain Spider-Man’s forgiveness for one dead criminal.

He groaned into his sheets thinking about that glorious moment the Alpha had given him a hug and a nuzzle in gratitude. The combined apology for yelling and thanks for the help from Spider-Man had been welcomed, and Wade nuzzled back to another human for the first time since his last mate left him.

The Scenting had been accidental—an instinctual gesture on the part of the Alpha, but Wade’s body shivered in delight at the Alpha’s Scent lingering on his skin all the same.

_Wait a minute._

He’d been Scented by an Alpha.

_Not just any Alpha._

An Alpha that Wade was hopelessly attracted to.

Wade bit into the meat of his hand and scrunched his eyes shut as a new wave of desire washed over him. He ground his hips into his sheets and his stomach tightened.

Was that it?

Did a simple hug and friendly Scent-Marking from an Alpha kickstart his body into having Heats again? That didn’t make sense. Wade had been with multiple partners since his transformation. None of them kickstarted his Heats. He wore their Scents proudly when he’d been with them and he’d been fine.

_None of them were Spider-Man._

_He’s special and we all know it._

“Then he won’t mind if I think about him,” Wade said, laughing through a shaky breath. He rolled off the bed and searched for his phone, sending Weasel a typo-filled text canceling his jobs for the next week. He didn’t wait for a response and threw the offending piece of tech on his nightstand before returning to the comfort of his mattress. “Because I’m thinking about him.”

Wade crawled under his blankets and sheets and shoved his hands between his legs. He closed his eyes and settled in for a long week, forcing himself to remember how he’d handled a Heat alone in the past.

* * *

Day three.

Wade’s chest heaved as he spread out on his mattress, the blankets and sheets kicked off and bunched on the floor. He whined, grabbing his remaining, fitted sheets with both hands. Small blood spots stained the places he clung from where bits of his dead flesh had scraped off and replaced itself with wet, new skin.

_Two more days and we’re golden._

_Two…two more days._

He dug his forehead into his pillow and allowed himself a dry sob. The pain wasn’t worse than what he usually suffered day to day, but the _need._ The screaming need in the back of his mind begging him to call Spid—an Alpha to come tend to him. It was relentless and stubborn and constant.

It talked more than Wade did—when he had been capable of it.

The Heat reduced Wade to whimpers and begging the air for something he couldn’t have.

Two more days.

He could make it.

_Until the next Heat._

_This happens every month, remember?_

Wade’s dry sob turned into a wet one. He gripped the sheets so tight they ripped and his hips curled in. Again. His body wanted another round. Again and again until he was too exhausted to continue on the fifth day.

_Unless it lasts longer._

_That five day thing is just an average._

“Shut up,” Wade muttered. “I don’t need the reminder.”

He brought himself to another unsatisfactory finish and rested against the bed, eyes shut and breath heavy. He needed to appreciate and savor his few calm moments before it started again.

Wade exhaled and let himself go limp. Just two more—

“Deadpool?”

_That wasn’t us._

“Deadpool! Are you in here?”

_That’s one of you guys, right?_

_Hearing voices because we’re delusional with want?_

Because it sounded like Spider-Man.

“Where is he? Normally he’d come running by now.”

_Definitely Spider-Man._

His footsteps walked past Wade’s bedroom door and stopped dead—his room wasn’t Scent proofed. Any smells from his bed and Heat-ridden body were sure to be seeping through the door.

_If he even recognizes that’s what it is._

“Deadpool? Are you in there?” Spider-Man knocked twice on his door. He raised his voice, though his voice sounded pinched, like he was smelling something awful. _He was._ “Weasel said you canceled a huge job and he’s worried.”

“Yeah,” Wade said, his voice cracking. Spider-Man was there and not going anywhere. _Weasel! That rat!_ He breathed hard and swallowed. “Just…just sick. I’m fine.”

“Can you get sick?”

“Sure.”

_Weak answer._

Wade dropped his head on his pillow and grabbed the sheets to keep from touching himself. His arousal spiked with the knowledge the Alpha was on the other side of the door and he would _not_ get off while Spider-Man was on the other side of the door.

“I’ll be fine in…two days. Two days and I’ll be back to annoy you all,” Wade forced out. “Tell Weasel I’m great—wait. How did you know where I live?”

“Weasel traced your phone.”

_But how’d he get ahold of Webs?_

Wade repeated the question, his confusion putting a much needed pause on his Heat’s relentless tug in the back of his head.

“He didn’t,” Spider-Man said, huffing. “He called my photographer Peter Parker, and asked him to give me a message.”

_Smart._

_Why don’t we ever think of that?_

_We already have Spider-Man’s number._

Wade chuckled and shifted his hip, cursing when the friction sent a small jolt of pleasure through him. He raised his voice and faked a cough. “Sorry you came all this way! But I’m fine.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Wade, but there is a really bad smell coming from your room—if you’re sick enough that it’s beating your healing factor, it has to be bad. Are you sure you don’t need help?” Spider-Man asked, not knowing that bad smell was all Wade. “You’re not sleeping in your own sick or something, are you?”

He was sleeping in his own _something_ all right.

“I’m fine,” Wade said. The longer Spider-Man stood outside his door, the more his Scent lingered. Wade could smell a hint of it and that did things to his lower half he did not need even more of. “You can go.”

“I’m coming in,” Spider-Man said. “Something isn’t right.”

Wade cursed under his breath and sat up, throwing his pillow over his waist. The stains in the mattress were visible and his breathing was still heavy and hot, steaming the room.

The door opened all the same and Spider-Man stopped in the doorway, a hand slamming over his nose and mouth with a cough.

“What is that?” The hero coughed again, lowering his hand a pinch, looking around the room. “Did something die in here?”

_Something tells me that the Heat made our regular awful Scent even worse._

_You don’t say!?_

“No, that’s just me,” Wade said, wheezing. He hunched over his pillow, clutching it tight to himself and tried to smile. “I wear a lot of perfume out in the field, so you probably never noticed that natural Wade smells worse than death—because the real Death smells pretty nice. As in the lady, not like, actual dead things.”

“Okay, so that’s your Scent.” Spider-Man nodded. “It’s really heavy, but that makes sense.”

Scents were stronger when an Alpha or Omega was sick or distressed.

_Ours could probably kill someone by itself right now._

Spider-Man kept his hand near his mouth and looked around the room. His eyes lingered on the crumpled blankets on the floor, before they landed on the bed and the damp spots on the mattress. Spider-Man looked at Wade’s nude form one more time and the eyes on his mask widened until they took up nearly all of his mask. The hero jumped back and threw his hands up.

_Ah, he figured it out._

“If you were in the middle of a Heat you could have said that!” Spider-Man turned around and went back into the hallway. “Why didn’t you tell Weasel?”

“I figured he’d put two and two together when I said I needed a week off,” Wade wheezed. With the open door, Spider-Man’s Scent was clearer and deeper. Wade’s sensitive state was hyper-aware of the Alpha he needed within arm’s reach. “But I guess not.”

_We haven’t had a Heat once since we’ve known him._

_Why would he think that?_

“I’m sorry for intruding,” Spider-Man said. “I’ll just let you get back to…yeah. The Heat.”

_He’s leaving._

_Our Alpha is leaving!_

Spider-Man wasn’t Wade’s Alpha.

He’d been thinking about him every waking second for the past three days but Wade didn’t have a claim to Spider-Man. He’d gotten an accidental Scenting and a hug. A thank you. An occasional team up.

They weren’t mates.

They weren’t bonded.

_Ask him anyway!_

_We can give him a quickie for his troubles and get at least one orgasm with an Alpha out of this wretched week!_

What logic remained in Wade’s head told him that would be a bad idea. It’d be invasive and overreaching. He didn’t have that sort of relationship with Spider-Man. The Alpha constantly turned down Wade’s advances. Asking for help during a Heat would almost be coercive.

Alpha _wanted_ to help Omega through their Heats. To comfort them and take care of them. Instincts drove them as much as any Omega.

_Screw logic._

_He’s right there!_

“Wait!” Wade called out. He was right there. Friends with benefits was a thing. They didn’t have to talk about it later— _that’s a lie_ —or make things awkward. Wade kept his pillow covering him and called again. “Webs!”

Spider-Man’s head popped back into the doorway. He hadn’t gone far it seemed, and his own breath had picked up. Wade watched the rise and fall of his chest—even an Omega’s Scent that smelled like rot was still an _Omega’s_ Scent.

He wasn’t the only one affected.

“Since you’re here do you want a free ride?” Wade licked his lip. “I can only do so much by myself—an Alpha might shake things up.”

_Or end our Heat today instead of in two weeks._

_Spider-Man’s the sort of Alpha that could do that._

Maybe.

Wade’s body would surely count one romp with Webs as four or five of his own hand trying to satiate his need. The whole point of a Heat was to attract an Alpha’s attention, right? When it got an Alpha’s touch, it had to end.

It had to.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Spider-Man said, holding his hand up. “Sharing a Heat is a big commitment—that’s for mates.”

_That is an adorable mindset._

_But not helpful right now._

Wade wheezed as he sucked in another breath, and dropped his head when it brought another whiff of Peter’s Scent with it. “There doesn’t have to be any strings attached, Webs. Heats just end faster with an Alpha and I’m sick of mine—I would appreciate the helping hand.”

_In more ways than one._

_A lot of helping hands and mouths and—_

Wade whimpered and sucked in a breath. “Anyway, you smell really good so if you’re not staying to help, please leave.”

The Alpha’s Scent continued to linger in the room.

_Teasing jerk._

“Is there anything else I can do to help,” Spider-Man asked, his voice hesitant. “You don’t look very good and I feel bad leaving you alone.”

“Then stay,” Wade growled, his breath still shaking. The arousal made itself clear it was tired of being annoyed and turned painful with the tension under the pillow. Wade shoved a hand under it, hoping it turned Spider-Man on instead of disgusting him. “There’s not much else you can do to help with this. I don’t need the whole food and water thing other Omega do.”

_Though the comforting snuggles afterwards would be nice._

_We’ll be luck if he fucks us, don’t get too ahead of yourself._

“But you like me. I don’t want to lead you on or hurt you later,” Spider-Man said, his voice almost pained. “Is there another Alpha I could get? One that won’t complicate things?”

“No,” Wade said. He continued to clutch at the pillow with the other hand, hoping it hid the movement of his other one. He felt dirty touching himself with Spider-Man watching in a panic. “But I’m not going to hold it against you if you leave.”

_A surprisingly true statement._

_We like Spider-Man too much to burden him with this._

“Seriously,” Wade repeated. He tried to give Webs his most handsome smile and ignored the way his chest continued to heave up and down or how breathy his voice sounded. “I’ll be fine.”

“You aren’t fine,” Spider-Man said, his shoulders dropping. He held the back of his neck and whined. His Scent increased with his own arousal, the Heat of an Omega drawing the Alpha to it through instincts alone. “I want to help but I’ve never…I’ve never helped with a Heat before.”

_What?_

“Really?” Wade asked. Would Wade really be his first Omega? The thought sent an even greater wave of need through him. His hand moved faster to counter it, almost finishing on the spot thinking about how amazing it’d be to know he was the first one. “You? Mr. Perfect Alpha with all the dating partners have never had an Omega?”

Wade had to know.

“I’ve been with a lot of people, but they were all Beta and Alpha,” Webs said. He bit his lip under his mask, catching a bit of the fabric with it. “I think you’re one of the like two Omega I consider friends, let alone lovers.”

_No wonder he accidentally Scented us._

_Those Alpha instincts of his might be screaming louder than we thought._

“Perfect, I’d be a great test run then,” Wade said, grunted as he finished another round. The haze afterwards gave him a better mind to convince Webs the best thing to do next was climb in bed with him. “I’m as low maintenance an Omega as you can get—all I need is the sex. Fuck me and I’m good. Other Omega need all that caretaking shit like making sure they don’t starve or dehydrate, but me? I’m good with the bare minimum.”

“That doesn’t sound nice either,” Spider-Man said. “And doesn’t solve the problem about leading you on.”

“Webs, I seriously do not give a shit right now,” Wade said, his laugh turning harsh. “But I’ll let you in on a secret—you could have some fun and leave, and I doubt it’d change how I felt about you. You could leave right now and it wouldn’t change how I feel about you.”

Spider-Man hesitated.

_An opening._

“I’ve been thinking about you for the past three days,” Wade said, throwing the pillow on the floor. Spider-Man looked away, but not until after he’d stared for a moment at Wade fully exposed. “Whether it’s the fantasy you or the real you, it’s the only thing that’s been getting me through this Heat.”

Spider-Man breathed in and out before he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Okay,” he said, his voice low. Spider-Man approached the bed, pushing his mask up to his nose. “It’s probably a bad idea, but I’ll help you through the next couple of days.”

_Did he say days?_

Wade jumped for Spider-Man, kissing him hard on those exposed lips. He’d said _days._ Wade grabbed the back of Spider-Man’s head and pulled him down to the bed, kissing him harder and harder. The man’s costume gained damp spots as Wade held them together. Spider-Man whimpered and Wade growled into another, deeper kiss.

“Not to rush, but I need you inside me now,” Wade said, digging his nails into Spider-Man’s back. The fabric stretched and he felt the scrape of skin underneath. He bucked his up and grinned into another kiss. “Feels like you’re ready enough.”

“Shit,” Spider-Man said. He dropped his head into Wade’s neck, still breathing hard though an open mouth. “Right. Okay, I can do that.”

_The lust is taking over his ability to be witty._

_Score for us._

Wade propped a pillow behind him to sit up and fully appreciate the view as Spider-Man leaned back and tugged his gloves off one at a time. He tossed them aside and grabbed his uniform, peeling it over his head.

_Wow._

Wade’s slick hand touched Spider-Man’s chest and dragged it down over his abs while the man shimmied out of his pants and shoes. Each piece of clothing removed sent a new wave of his Scent through the room. Wade sat up and dropped his face into Web’s chest and inhaled.

_There’s the ticket._

Spider-Man’s bare arms wrapped around him, hugging Wade closer. The man’s breath was cool on his skin and he muttered, “I’ve got you.”

Wade hugged him closer and whined, tugging Spider-Man between his legs. He clung tight as the man pushed him into the pillow. The Alpha kissed him again as they joined together. Wade clung harder and bit Spider-Man’s shoulder to cover his groan.

It felt so good his eyes grew wet.

Spider-Man nuzzled his head, his breath still hard and gasping. He held himself up with a hand on the mattress and the other on Wade’s hip.

“Wade,” Spider-Man said his name. He kissed his head and kept moving; kept touching. “You feel really good.”

The raspy, simple praise was better than any eloquent compliment.

Wade bit harder; clung harder.

He returned the words physically until Spider-Man was also reduced to a whimpering mess focused entirely on Wade and their connection.

The finish came too fast, but still felt more fulfilling and satisfying than anything Wade had accomplished by himself. He clung to Spider-Man long after, holding them together and clinging to the warm body as he cooled down for the first time in days.

Webs let him cling, his breath slowing as he shifted to hold Wade to his chest.

“That’s really different,” Spider-Man muttered. He nuzzled Wade’s neck and rubbed his chest up and down in a slow, steady pattern. “I knew it would be, but I didn’t expect it to be so…overwhelming.”

“Welcome to Heat sex,” Wade replied, yawning wide. He patted Spider-Man’s bare arm and relaxing. “Takes a lot out of you.”

Spider-Man grunted in response.

_I think he’s falling asleep._

Sure enough, Webs’ breathing had evened out and his hold loosened. The even breaths of sleep followed and Wade grinned. He rolled over in the man’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

Webs had the right idea.

A nap felt perfect.

* * *

_I’m not sure that was part of the deal._

_Me either._

Wade rubbed the bare cheek under his thumb, gently rubbing back and forth. The scarring on his skin kept him from feeling it directly, but he imagined it was soft.

At some point during his sleep, Spider-Man’s mask had shoved up further, revealing the half of his face he always kept hidden. _Wonder what color his eyes are._ Wade huffed and reached up, tugging the mask back down before Webs woke up.

He saw too much already.

_Should have left it off so we could have seen those eyes when we wake him up._

_Time for the next round!_

Wade stuck his nose in Spider-Man’s neck and inhaled. It was a pinch unfair that he smelled so horrible when Spider-Man smelled good, but the wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying the Scent. The buzz in the back of his mind grew bit by bit, but it wasn’t overwhelming.

It was a comfortable need, satisfied by the Scent surrounding him and the promise for more within his arms.

He nipped Web’s neck and said, “Time to wake up.”

Spider-Man woke with a small jerk and his hand touched his head. He froze for a moment before slowly dragging the hand down, making sure to tug the mask firmer into place.

_Smart move to fix that before he woke up._

_It’ll be our little secret that we saw more than he wanted._

“You really sticking around for the rest of it?” Wade asked, putting a hand on Spider-Man’s back. “Because if you aren’t, you might want to escape now.”

“No, not going anywhere,” Webs said. He scooted up to sit on his elbow and pushed Wade over onto his back. He kissed him and reached down to pull him up by the thigh, pressing them together again. “I said I’d help, and I will.”

_He sounds more eager._

_Of course he does! He got laid._

Wade snorted into the next kiss and welcomed the instant relief. He had his Alpha inside of him before the nagging Heat instincts could demand it. Spider-Man filled his every need so well, he’d take bets that the results would have been the same if the Alpha had been a Beta or another Omega.

“We’re a mess,” Spider-Man said, laughing after the finished. He sat up and put his hand on Wade’s shoulder, pushing it back and forth. “Think you can manage a shower?”

“A change in location would be pretty nice,” Wade said. He grabbed Spider-Man by the waist and lifted him, earning a grunt and another laugh out of the Alpha. The other was the stronger between the two, but he was small enough for Wade to lift and that’s what matters. “But the real question is if I’ll be up for changing the sheets afterwards.”

“It would make the shower pointless if we went right back to the mess,” Spider-Man said, patting Wade’s back. He allowed himself to be carried all the way to the bathroom. “You still have two more days, right? Might as well enjoy it somewhere clean.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Alpha.”

Wade kissed him again and refused to stop as they walked toward his small bathroom. He turned on the hot water and pushed them both under the spray. Spider-Man’s face plastered to his skin, but either didn’t mind or notice.

Each kiss and touch felt better than the last.

His Heat was fast coming to an end.

_And for once he wished it were longer._

* * *

An Alpha made all the difference.

Wade woke up on day four calm, sated, and content.

No instincts yelling at him. No extra voices in the back of his mind begging for touch. No rubbing himself raw trying to satisfy an ache with no real finish without another’s touch.

His Heat was over.

_Do we tell Webs?_

There was a temptation—pretend his Heat was still going and wring out one more quickie in the sheets. Having sex with Spider-Man without the need of a Heat clouding his mind would be pretty nice.

But it’d also be a lousy move.

_Spider-Man barely agreed to the Heat._

_And on top of that, he probably only agreed due to instincts._

_It certainly wasn’t attraction._

Wade snorted and patted Web’s back. The man was still asleep after their third round in the shower, passing out as soon as they finished changing Wade’s bedding. He’d been asleep for hours, unaware that Wade watched him the entire time.

_It is adorable that he passes out so fast after sex._

_Guess he feels safe with us._

Too safe.

“Time to get up again,” Wade said, nudging Spider-Man’s shoulder. He got out of bed and opened a side drawer looking for a pair of clothes. Without his Heat, he realized how freezing it was in his room. How was Webs so comfortable? “The show’s over and I imagine you’ve got a city to get back to.”

“Over?” Spider-Man said. He pushed himself up and stretched, yawning into his hand before slumping over again to hug a pillow. “I thought you said your Heat was another two days?”

“It would have been, but a handsome and strong Alpha came to my rescue,” Wade said. He pulled his shirt over his head and patted it down. “So uh, thanks for that.”

“Sure,” Spider-Man said, nodding. He scratched his chest before he stopped and cleared his throat. The man found the pieces of his costume and slowly pulled them on. “I’m glad I could help.”

Webs took a few steps closer and looked at the wall, awkward and adorable. He was close enough that Wade got another whiff of the Alpha and his Scent.

_Oops, forgot about that part._

Wade winced and dug back through his drawer. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Spider-Man. “You might want that.”

“Perfume?”

“I’m sure you haven’t noticed yet because you got used to the stench, but you smell like me pretty strongly right now,” Wade said. He rubbed under his nose and dropped his hand. “Anyone who comes within a block of you is going to know you got laid, so they might as well think it was someone that smells nice—it’s not even my favorite, so they won’t know it was me, either.”

Spider-Man stared at the bottle, clutching it in his hand. He sucked in a breath and shook his head, setting it back on the chest of drawers.

“I appreciate the thoughtfulness, but I don’t think I’ll need it,” Spider-Man said. He held his wrist near his face and inhaled Wade’s Scent, sticking to his skin. “I’ve become sort of fond of your Scent, and I think I’d like to wear it a little longer.”

_A mating bite better follow a declaration of love like that._

“You can smell me or smell like me any time you want,” Wade blurted. He pointed down at his crotch without shame. “These legs will open whenever you want them.”

_He was romantic and you respond with that?_

_Yes._

“I will keep that in mind.” Spider-Man huffed, but stepped closer. He stood on his tip-toes and nuzzled Wade’s cheek, scratching his own and leaving a small, glistening line of pus from an open sore. “Take care of yourself, Wade. And if you can’t find an Alpha for your next Heat, give me a call okay?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one I want to call.” Wade grabbed Spider-Man’s wrist and squeezed. “Because I like you.”

_He knows that._

Wade had to say it anyway. There was no point saying it during the Heat when every inch of his body and mind would have done whatever it took to get Spider-Man into his bed and between his legs.

It didn’t mean anything without a clear head and a desire that went far beyond instincts.

“I like you so much I started having Heats again. That was my first Heat since I was ran through a shredder and spit back out with a monster Healing Factor.” Wade said, breathing hard. He continued to squeeze Spider-Man’s wrist, knowing his hand shook the tighter he held. “One tiny transfer of Scent from you was all it took.”

Spider-Man didn’t answer.

_Stunned into silence._

“I want to share every Heat with you.” Wade kissed Spider-Man again, soft and gentle. _If you’re going to be bold, go all the way._ They already crossed a line with a Heat they shouldn’t have shared. Wade would make all of Spider-Man’s fears and hesitations before valid. He kissed him again, holding the sides of his face. “I want to be the only Omega you take to bed.”

“I was afraid of that,” Spider-Man said. He removed Wade’s hand from his wrist, but trialed his fingers down to hold it properly instead. He whispered, “This is that complication I was scared of.”

“Complicating things is what I’m best at,” Wade said. He pressed their cheeks together, nuzzling back hard. “Especially when it ends in my favor.”

“I’ve noticed,” Spider-Man said. He touched Wade’s cheek and pulled away toward the door. “I’m not…I’m not sure I’m ready to be someone’s mate again just yet, but I’ll think about it—I promise to have a real answer for you during your next Heat, how does that sound?”

“Fair, as long as you don’t mind me doing everything possible to get the answer I want in the meantime,” Wade said. He kissed Spider-Man again and bit his lip. “You’re going to have company on patrols a lot more often over the next few weeks.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind getting put to work,” Spider-Man said. He pushed Wade back by the chest and moved back. “We’ll take it one step at a time. I’ll see you later, Wade.”

Spider-Man left his apartment through the window in the living room, jumping out into the city with a bold leap and covered in Wade’s Scent.

He smelled like a taken Alpha.

_Our taken Alpha._

Wade grinned and leaned on the window, watching the city outside. His heart beat fast with the thrill of the hunt.

He couldn’t wait for the crawl fo his next Heat.

The tension and the want.

For Spider-Man to be his.


End file.
